The Last Resort/Transcript
(Simon and Tommy almost got hit by a car.) Simon: Where are they? I don't see them. Tommy: Don't freak out on me now, partner. We have to protect the girl. Run! They're here. Get those two out of here. Commissioner: All right. Hold them back as long as you can. (He goes to Nya and Jay.) We can't defend you any longer. Did you find a safe house? Jay: Yeah, it's— Commissioner: No, no, no. Don't tell me. No one can know but you. Listen, Jay, if Nadakhan finds and marries Nya, he'll have infinite wishes. Protect her. Jay: I promise to. With my life. Nya: I appreciate the macho sentiment, but may I remind you that I can look after my— Commissioner: There isn't any time. Go, Ninja. Go. (They leave, and the Commissioner ate the map.) Nadakhan: And what do you think you're doing? Commissioner: You're too late, Nadakhan. (Belches.) Ugh, that was a big map. Flintlocke: Hey, look. (He opens a hatch.) They got away, Captain. Commissioner: (Belches.) You'll never find them. Nadakhan: Oh, I have my ways. Take him prisoner! Take them all! And find me that girl! (Jay rows a boat across the Endless Sea.) Nya: Please let me take a turn. If this is our way of traveling with a low profile, the least I can do is help row. Jay: No, no. I won't hear of it. You saved me last time. This time, let me take care of you. Besides, a gentleman would never let a lady row. Oh, look, we're almost there. Nya: The lighthouse where Zane's father was held prisoner. Haven't been here for a while. Jay: Yeah, let them search all of Ninjago. They'll never find us way out here. Whoa! (Nya uses her Water power to propel themselves.) Nya: You said I couldn't row. I'm not rowing. (They go inside.) Jay: Uh, actually, it's a nice little resort. (Chuckles.) Vacant for years, yet not a sign of dust. (He empties his duffel bag. Tai-D comes out to clean up.) Nya: Oh, I forgot Zane's father liked his toys. Let's see what kind of supplies we have. Jay: Enough food for a week. Change of clothes. The vial of poison Nadakhan doesn't know we have. And finally, one teapot of Traveler's Tea. But only just in case all else fails. Nya: You wanna go over the plan again? Jay: Okay. If Nadakhan shows up, we shoot him with the poison, then when he can't use his magic, I say my last wish to save Ninjago. (Laughs.) A wish Lloyd told me is said from my heart, a heart that has no clue what it could be, but if said incorrectly, could likely make everything ten times worse. Nya: You'll think of it. You always do. Let's get settled in. We could use the peace and quiet to think. All we can do now is hope the police can find Nadakhan before Nadakhan finds us. (The Sky Pirates held the police captive.) Commissioner: You can threaten us all you want, Nadakhan, but it'll do you no good. We don't know where they are. And I must warn you, I'm a blue ribbon swimmer. Won three straight championships in my heyday. Nadakhan: But are they good swimmers? (He points at the detectives with the Djinn Blade.) Choose who goes first. Commissioner: I-I...I can't. They're both like sons to me. Nadakhan: Well, then, I'll take both of them. Commissioner: ALl right, all right, all right. To heck with Tommy. I never liked him anyway. Tommy: Me? Simon was the one who nearly spilled the intel on the Tiger Widow venom. Uh...forget I said that. Commissioner: That's why I don't like you, Tommy. Clancee: Tiger Widow venom? You mean that poison that can hurt the captain? But you said you d-d-dumped it out. Nadakhan: So the Ninja still have it? Tommy: I'm not gonna say another word. Except for...geronimo! (He jumps down. The others followed.) Commissioner: Geronimo! SImon: Geronimo! Look on the bright side. They still don't know where to look. Tommy: Bright side? They've stranded us in the middle of the forsaken ocean. Commissioner: Don't worry, boys. Blue ribbon swimmer. Simon: Except that we have company. (They see sharks surrounding them.) But your eye is twitching. Commissioner: I know. I know. I'm not blind. Nadakhan: So they do have the poison. What possibly for? Are they trying to set up a trap? Flintlocke: All the more reason to stick with the plan. This nonsense with the girl, it was never supposed to be about her. When we started this journey, it was about making a home for us. Well, you're strong enough now, and you've done that. You gave us Djinjago. We control the skies. We've won, Nadakhan. (The Pirates cheer.) But when will it be enough? Nadakhan: Enough!? It will never be enough! You ungrateful ingrates. Before you met me, you all were nothing. I granted your wishes, I took you in, I made you the most feared pirates that have ever roamed the seas. So I promise you this: those who help me complete the Djinn marriage ceremony will receive everything they have ever dreamed of. Flintlocke: But how can we trust you? With the power of infinite wishes, it's just as easy to get rid of us. Nadakhan: What are you accusing me of? Flintlocke: I guess what I'm getting around to is...consider this a mutiny. (He points his gun at him.) Nadakhan: Oh. I see you've forgotten. You can't shoot straight. Flintlocke: Now stop right there. I'm not joking. Nadakhan: Go ahead, let's see what kind of aim you have at point-blank. (He shoots, and everyone gasps. He misses more shots. Nadakhan disarms him.) Does anyone else have the stupidity to stand up to me? (They shake their heads.) I thought so. Give him the mop, Clancee. You're no longer the bottom rung. (Jay and Nya thinks about his last wish.) Nya: Okay, here's a crazy one: what if you wish to resurrect the Devourer? Then we sic it on Nadakhan? Jay: No, uh-uh. Can't do that either. Can't wish to do harm, can't wish for more wishes. And you can't wish for...hehe, love. Which is how I got us into this mess. All due to just one little glimpse into the future showing us together. (Sighs.) Our friends, gone. Our world, torn apart. Look at us. This is all my fault. Nya: Jay... Jay: I guess we really do end up together, just not how I'd envisioned it. Nya: Stop. Jay: I know, I know. You don't want to hear it. Nya: No, I mean stop talking. Did you hear that? I don't think we're alone. (They see Tai-D talking to someone, but they left.) We're not the only ones here. Jay: Ugh. You mean I've been exposing my innermost feelings in front of a complete stranger? Ugh! I feel so violated. Nya: They won't be a stranger after we get to know them. Hurry. Jay: (Sighs.) The door's barricaded. No one could've escaped. We've been locked up so long, I think you're starting to see things. Nya: Like how I'm seeing there's a hidden basement in the lighthouse? (She pulls a switch.) Looks like a bunch of stuff from Zane's father's old lab. Jay: You're right, we're not alone. (He hides behind her.) Nya: I thought you were supposed to protect me. Jay: I thought you were over that! Nya: Whoever you are, come out. Echo Zane: I am Zane. Built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Jay: Zane? Oh! When Zane's father was trapped here, he must've built a replacement Zane. Nya: Great, another knight in rusted armor. Jay: Rusted, maybe. But can he still protect? (Echo Zane demonstrates, but falls.) Nya: Built to protect what? Itself? Jay: Who knows? But if the two of us can't figure out my wish, maybe a new perspective might help. (Doubloon returns to Misfortune's Keep.) Nadakhan: Did you see her? (Doubloon shakes his head.) Ugh! You brocket! Where is she? Clancee, my dear boy... Clancee: Uh, yes, Captain? Nadakhan: It just occurred to me that you still have two wishes left. Clancee: B-But, uh, Clancee doesn't need wishes. Clancee's just happy how he is. Nadakhan: Tell me where she is. Wish it, or you'll wish you had. Clancee: B--b-b-b-but...okay, then. Oh, I wish...I wish...I wish I could see where she is right now. (He watches the refugees through a window and sees a plant out the Lighthouse window. He watches Nya, Jay, and Echo Zane through a window.) Echo Zane: (He sees Nadakhan through a mirror.) Who's that? Jay: (Gasps.) Break the mirror, before they know where we are. Nadakhan: Well, I've sailed enough seas to know that was the Red Kelp of the West Apostle Current. Drop sails and cocker the cannons, crew. I know where they are. (Jay touches the teapot.) Nya: Don't even think about it. The Traveler's Tea should only be used as a last resort. Jay: But we know they're coming. I can't protect you all by myself. Nya: Don't forget, we have Echo Zane. Echo Zane: That is correct. You are safe with me. (Tai-D replaces Echo Zane's chess piece with his own.) How did you... Nya: You said you saw us old together in the future, right? Then doesn't that mean you do protect me? That we do get through this? You know as well as I do, we can't keep running. No matter where we go, Nadakhan won't stop coming. But that doesn't mean we can't stop him here, together. Jay: You're right. We have the poison, and I may not know what to wish for now, but the future is inevitable. Nya: That's the spirit. Now, if we're gonna have company, what say you help me spruce this place up? Echo Zane: (While he wasn't looking again, Tai-D took a piece from under the table.) Is that checkmate? (They help set traps around the Lighthouse.) Nya: Keep this close. I transferred the poison into the dart. You may only have one shot at him, so use it wisely. Jay: Thanks. And I want you to have this. (He hands her the teapot.) If anything happens to me, use the Traveler's Tea to get yourself out of here. He's convinced he's going to marry you. If that happens, nothing can stop him. Uh...uh...you're upset. What did I say? Nya: It's nothing you said. It's just...both of you seem to convinced you see a future with me. What voice do I have in all this? All my life, my identity has been defined by someone else. First I was Kai's sister, then I was your horrible girlfriend. Even when I tried to be Samurai X Sensei told me no, I had to be the Water Ninja. Jay: Nya, I-I never knew you felt this way. Nya: All I wanted is to be able to choose my own destiny. Jay: Well, then, what do you want to be? Nya: I don't know. But just having the power to choose for myself is enough. I believe you when you say we'll end up together, but it's my future too. I just wish I had a say in it. And I wish we didn't have a lovestruck Djinn chasing us to the ends of Ninjago. Jay: That's it! What if I wished he wasn't a Djinn? What if he was like us? Nya: Then it wouldn't matter if he married me. He'd never get his wishes. Jay: Better yet, he won't be able to use his magic to get away, so we could trap him here forever. Echo Zane: Hmm. I sense they are here. Nya: Remember, Jay, when you wish it, he has to hear it. Nadakhan: Get the girl! Clancee: You heard the c-c-captain. Take the girl. Nya: All right, everyone take your positions. Clancee: Hold on. You don't open the door, I do. I'm higher in command. (He activates a trap and the Pirates spring backwards.) Nya: Let them have it! There's too many. They're almost here. Jay: Then let's show them what we've got. Nya: Lights, camera, action! (They put on sunglasses and turn on the Lighthouse light.) Jay: You okay? Nya: Ready for round two. (They see an explosive barrel.) Jay: Run! Pirate #1: Get those scurvy landlubbers. Pirate #2: Fire in the hole! Nya: Ha-ha! Come on, Jay. All: (The Pirates step on some loose screws.) Ow! (Dogshank breaks in.) Jay: I don't see Nadakhan. The plan won't work if he isn't here. Nya: Look out! Jay: That's not Nadakhan. (They fight Doubloon.) Think you can take on the both of us? Not very smart, because we make a good team. (Dogshank pulls Nya down.) Nya! Nya: Help me, Jay! (He is occupied with Doubloon.) Let me go! Dogshank: Sorry, Captain's orders. But it's nice to see you again. I've missed our playdates. Nya: It's nice seeing you too, but if my memory serves correct, I believe last time I said I wasn't gonna play nice. Dogshank: You pulled my hair? What kind of warrior pulls hair? Nya: The kind that are woefully undersized. Jay: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Whatever you do, do not touch that lever. (Doubloon pulls it.) Thanks. (He is taken underneath, where Nya and Dogshank are fighting.) You need help? Nya: I think got this under control. Jay: (He notices the tea spilling.) Nya, the tea! Nya: Anybody home? (She pushes Dogshank into the portal. She is taken to Tiger Widow Island and is confronted by the spider.) Dogshank: Boo! (It runs away.) You chicken! Jay: Nya, give me the potion. We have to get out of here. Clancee: Oh, they have the Traveler's Tea. G-g-get it before they can escape. (Doubloon makes them drop the teapot.) Jay and Nya: No! (Monkey Wretch catches it.) Jay: Don't let that monkey get away with it! Nadakhan: (He stops Tai-D before it could retrieve the teapot.)Stupid toy. Nya: He's here. Make your wish that he's not a Djinn. Jay: Nadakhan, I wish you weren't—(He disappears.) Where's he go? I wish you weren't a— Nadakhan: You think I don't know what you're up to? Jay: Ugh. He's too fast! I can't get the words out! Nya: You have to shoot him. Use the poison dart. (Nya almost falls.) Jay: Don't worry! I got you! Nya: But now you can't shoot him, and he's still coming. Echo Zane: I am built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. (He frees Jay.) You stepped on my friend. Now I will step on you. Nadakhan: Oh, really? Give it a try, metal man. Echo Zane: (He falls apart.) Oh, uh...whoa! Nadakhan: (Laughs.) Pure scrap. Nya: Oh, no! Shoot him, Jay! Nadakhan: Come to me, my dear. Jay: If I try and shoot him, you'll fall right into his arms. Hold on. Nya: Hold on? (Jay throws himself and Nya out the window and into the ocean.) Whoa! Nadakhan: Find her! Jay: We have to find the teapot. (They find it.) Nya: The Traveler's Tea. Good thinking. (They barricade the door.) Jay: (Sighs.) Guess we can finally say this truly is a last resort. Hehe. (He pours the last few drops of tea left.) Nya: That's it? That's all that's left? That isn't big enough for both of us. Jay: But it is big enough for you. Nya, take the poison. I promised you I was going to protect you, and I'm a man of my words. Nya: Oh, Jay, this is the reason... Jay: The reason for what? Nya: The reason you're the only one I've ever let into my heart. I don't know how to ever tell you this, but even before you saw a glimpse into our future, I saw it too...the first time I met you. Jay: You did? Hurry, Nya, the flame is dying out. Nya: but if I'm ever gonna have a say in our future, it's me who has to protect you because it's you who has the wish. Jay: What are you doing? Nya: I'm speaking up for my future. And it's never felt better. Save me, Jay Walker—there's going to be a wedding, and I want you to do something about it! (She pushes Jay into the portal.) Now let's get on with it. (She lets the Pirates in and gets captured.) Nadakhan: I have never seen a more beautiful bride. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Transcript Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu